disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafiki/Gallery
Images of Rafiki from The Lion King and related media. Promotional Rafiki2.png|Promotional artwork of Rafiki holding Simba Rafiki (2).png The Lion King Promo Picture.jpg Lionkingcharacters.jpg|Rafiki with the cast of The Lion King LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg|Lilo and Stitch poster featuring Rafiki The Lion King 2019 still 3.jpg The Lion King (2019) - Rafiki.jpg Stock art cliprafiki.gif cliprafi.gif cliprafiki3.gif Concept art Tumblr me10pi899Y1qgb1o5o2 540.jpg 1994-SkyBox-Lion-King-Thermographic.jpg Screenshots ''The Lion King Screen Shot 2015-06-14 at 7.48.02 PM.png|Rafiki during the "Circle of Life" sequence Screen Shot 2015-06-19 at 11.40.08 AM.png|Mufasa with Rafiki lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-337.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg Screen Shot 2015-06-15 at 10.28.08 PM.png thelionking_097.jpg|Rafiki's painting of young Simba thelionking_583.jpg|Rafiki's painting of adult Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6275.jpg|"It is time!" Rafiki-Simba-(The Lion King).jpg|"It doesn't matter. It's in the past." thelionking_656.jpg|Rafiki with Simba Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7770.jpg|"Stop!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8225.jpg|"The King has returned" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9156.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9161.jpg|Rafiki surrounded by hyenas lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9173.jpg Disney's The Lion King - Simba with Rafiki and Nala.jpg|Rafiki with Simba and Nala. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-72.jpg|Rafiki summons the inhabitants of the Pride Lands to Kiara's presentation lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-123.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg|Rafiki embraces Mufasa's spirit Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-191.jpg|Rafiki with Kiara and her parents Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-308.jpg|Rafiki holds Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-383.jpg|"It is a girl." Thelionking2_571.jpg|Rafiki at Kovu and Kiara's marriage ceremony Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2998.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3052.jpg|"Kovu...Kiara...together? This is the plan?" Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3057.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3062.jpg|Rafiki questions Mufasa's plan Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3074.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3093.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5779.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5782.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7150.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8799.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8808.jpg The Lion King 1½ SS.png lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1985.jpg Timon Rafiki 3.png|Rafiki telling Timon to ''"Look beyond what you see." Hakuna matata 1303-1-.jpeg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2059.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3005.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg Ma_Lion_King_3_055.PNG TLK3Timon032.PNG|Rafiki helping Timon realize what Hakuna Matata really means TLK3Timon038.PNG lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7900.jpg ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Imagetlgktrsn.png Imagetlgrotrlairsimbakionbungarafiki.png TLG Rafiki.jpg Simba and Rafiki Lion Guard.jpg Simba, Nala, and Rafiki after Janja's defeat.png Rafiki laughs at Kion and Bunga.png The Lion King (2019) Rafiki_from_Remake.png|Rafiki in the remake Rafiki_presenting_Baby_Simba_Remake.png The Lion King (2019 film) (25).png The Lion King (2019 film) (33).png rafiki_i_know_your_father_2019.png rafiki_and_zazu_2019.png rafiki_looking_for_stick_2019.png rafiki_my_old_friend_2019.png The Lion Guard Imagetlgeotbrafiki.png Rafiki TLG.jpg Rafiki with Bunga.png The Rise of Scar 2.png House of Mouse House-of-Mouse-disney-slash-22466898-472-351.png|Rafiki in House of Mouse Rafiki and Scar.jpg Rafiki baña sopa HoM.png Rafikisimba.jpg Rafikitea.jpg Rafikixmas.jpg Rafikipuppet.jpg Rafiki&Scar-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png Rafiki&Simba-TheStolenCartoons.png Chippers3.jpg Chippers 3.jpg House Of Mouse Queen and Rafiki.jpg House Of Mouse Rafiki.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG Nala-Simba-Pumbaa-Zazu-Timon-Rafiki-walt-disney-characters-19844880-1024-768.jpg Miscellaneous TLKBloopers3.png|Rafiki and Simba in the Blu-Ray Bloopers TLKBloopers1.png|Rafiki and Simba in the Blu-Ray Bloopers TLKBloopers2.png|Rafiki and Simba in the Blu-Ray Bloopers Tumblr m2rbp6hBJZ1rrvzeco2 500.jpg|Rafiki and Stitch Printed Rafiki-comics.jpg Lion King cel setup.jpg Timon-and-Pumbaa-Timon-and-Rafiki.jpg Video games Desa1.jpg|Rafiki in ''Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure DisneyUniverseRafiki small.072258.jpg|Rafiki's Costume in Disney Universe. Rafiki KHII.png|Rafiki as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Ending 11 KHII.png|Rafiki, Simba, Nala and Kiara at the end of Kingdom Hearts II Rafiki Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Rafiki in Disney Magic Kingdoms Rafiki MK.png ''Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzRafiki.png|Rafiki's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Scar.png|Rafiki on the Scar app icon. Disney Parks and other live appearances 26-mmpvisuals-13.jpg|Rafiki's poster for Disneyland Paris 5883842362 ed2bf12668 b.jpg 5866520476 66f74cf619 z.jpg 4660708568 f04a39ebe1 z.jpg 17 -Rafiki-aus-Der-Koenig-der-Loewen-1-.jpg|Rafiki in Disney On Ice 3394600890 05b3d43a06 z.jpg Smk440211LARGE.jpeg|Rafiki's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. RafikiinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Rafiki in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade. dsc08399.jpg|Rafiki in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. DSCN1711.JPG|Rafiki with Merlin in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. DSCN1712.JPG Rafikic.JPG|Tsidii le Loka as Rafiki in the musical's original cast Rafiki.JPG BuyiZama Rafiki Taiwan.jpg|Actress Buyi Zama as Rafiki in Taiwan. Simba Topiary.jpg|Rafiki topiary D892d96d8603082ee738665bc3089ad1.jpg WDW November 2006 245.jpg Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg Merchandise WDW - Lion King Series - Rafiki.jpeg imagesCASFBMXD.jpg June 6th.png|Rafiki's Disneystrology page DLR GWP Lion King Map Pin - Rafiki.jpeg Japan Disney Mall - Disney Character Alphabet Framed Set (R - Rafiki).jpeg rafikiwdhv.png The Lion King The Broadway Musical Snowglobe.jpeg SMKRAFIKI.jpeg 400008649476-500x290.jpg Lion King Puzzle pin.jpg 88-rafiki.jpg|Rafiki Funko POP! Vinyl The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 1.jpg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 2.jpg Rafiki Tsum Tsum.jpg|Rafiki Tsum Rafiki with Simba POP.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 8.jpg Rafiki with Simba Flocked POP.jpg lion-king-2019-rafiki-funko-pop-vinyl-figure-popcultcha_2.1555390581.png Rafiki 2019 Flocked POP.png ru:Рафики/Цитаты Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries